


Branding

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's four months later, Rose Marie having met Captain Lee Crane for the first time at the Institute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Branding

For a routine inspection trip on the ship, Captain Lee Crane after finishing his watch of the day. He could not wait to get home to speak with Rose Marie. She had stayed behind at the Institute to begin her "Gils" project, in conjunction with ONI, and the divers association for the Navy Seals.

Currently she had been working with two others, along with four divers including Naval officer Stan Kowalski to be a part of the project.

So far all went well with the testing, since the divers were checked out, by the doctors before having surgery with the Gils, and to be able to live in the water without any type of diving equipment.

They would be able to live and breath, under the water depending on the depth, they will go with the combined testing.

Only Stan Kowalski having to be the last one fitted with the Gils, was doing quite well with the change over with the body changes and hormones. He was totally amazed on just how much better he was feeling, having been fitter with the Gils. Kowalski was the last one to be coming out of the water for the day, before Seaview's arrival home from the Ice Cap.  
/////////

Rose Marie having been anxious the past week, she had dropped a bomb shell onto her husband Lee Crane, before walking out of his quarters having kissed him for the first time, since meeting him.

It's only been four months, she had known him, she decided to transferred in to work with Admiral Nelson and the Institute.

She had fallen deeply in love with the captain, and to find out on whether or not, she did the right thing by walking out on him after the passionate kiss, she had given to him.

Now weeks later after finishing her work with the projects, she currently was at her apartment having asked Nelson's secretary Angie Hawkins for dinner, since the Seaview won't be in until very late.

"Angie, can I ask you a question?" Feeling some what nervous about talking to her about Lee Crane. "Look!, I need to say!"

"Is there something going on, I don't know about Rose?" She had heard the rumors, but wanted to stay out of it, since she was a close friend of Lee Crane and the Admiral.

"I don't know, what to do Angie!" She explain what was going on with her mind and heart.

"Good god!, Rose, you really have it bad, if I was you, I would go for it, and just tell Lee straight up, on just how you feel about him, and believe me, Rose, he's going to appreciate it that someone like yourself, loves him."

"I do!, and it's crazy coming from myself, after the last relationship, I had turned into a real mess, with the death of Seth after being married five years to the man., I did not think, I would even fall in love with someone after such a long time."

"Well!, I suggest you do something about it, before you regret it, that you were not able to say anything about on how your feeling about Lee, and besides Rose, I am all for it totally, Lee needs someone like yourself to be strong and loving, he not had that in such a long time!

"All Right, I will!, Lee is supposed to come here, what ever time the Seaview gets in, thanks Angie!"

Seaview arriving into the channel of Santa Barbara, California, time 2 a.m.

Everyone on board the Seaview was getting ready to leave the sub, Nelson and Lee Crane were discussing last minute plans for the next week.

At Rose Marie's apartment inside the grounds, she could not wait, she heard the front door open, she was waiting nervous as a cat ready to pounce.

Lee Crane saw Rose Marie with her golden brown hair, having to be down onto her shoulders, along with a very low black night gown pushing up her breasts swelling with excitement. She was ready to make next move. She moved in closer to see the man of her dreams.

Rose Marie walks up closer to him, he sees her finally for the first time in weeks, since she kissed him with all of her pent-up frustration, after walking out on him the first time she kissed him.

This time around Rose Marie wasn't disappointed, when Lee Crane responded will all of his energies, he could muster.


End file.
